Way of the Water Dragon
by Lilith Darkholme
Summary: Keira joins Team 7 with Naruko and Sasuke as the team grows together some things are revealed and new feelings manifest. Old enemies become friends once more to take up the Konaha mantle and protect the Village against all odds. This is rated M for later chapters, blood, violence, and suggestive themes though out the whole story later chapters will have more things revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own the Naruto universe the only think I can put claim on is changes to the cannon plot and the OC I have implemented into the story line if you think any part of my OC has attributes similar to or based from another character then give credit to that source the attack or jutsu as several of them I altered to fit my character.**

Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon

[Konaha Roof Top]

"Let's get to know each other a little shall we." Kakashi said to his new Team of Genin he had already read their files and knew the perfect test for them but that was for tomorrow "Lets start with you." he pointed at the Girl in bright orange.

"Uzamaki Naruko, I like Ramen especially the ramen from the ramen shop and the nice people there. I Dislike the three minuet waiting period for cup ramen, my dream is to become the Hokage and Make the people finally Acknowledge me." Naruko said she left out the traumatizing parts of her past like when Iruka saved her from Mizuki that was the first time her unusual chakra flared but just enough to help her Kick Mizuki's ass for hurting her Sensai

"I'll go next, Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, I dislike everything, I hate a certain man, my dream I don't have one but I have an ambition, to revive my clan and kill that certain man." Sasuke said in a cold deadly tone.

The last member and second girl spoke up. "be careful revenge always requires two graves especially if you chase down your older Brother. I am Keira I have no clan that I can remember or call my own, I like wearing nothing at all, swimming, and fruit, I dislike the restrictive clothing most wear so I adopted a fishnet like style with loose-fitting clothing or modified variant of what would be tight normally, I hate droughts and those who seek revenge. My dream I guess its to finally find somewhere I belong."

"it's very nice to meet you all I am Kakashi Hatake. As to why Sakura was sent to another team was because she would fit into that team better and Keira was added to this team. Now I have a special test for you three don't eat breakfast or you _will_ get sick." Kakashi instructed.

With that the three genin went their separate ways to where they called home with the exception of Keira who had decided to follow Naruko to see where she lived she wanted to know what lay underneath the act of an idiot and of a troublemaker. When Naruko did finally make it to her rundown abandoned apartment building she had no idea she had been followed until someone knocked on her door. Naruko opened the door to find Keira standing there.

"K-Keira? What are you doing here." Naruko asked stammering with a slight blush

"Why do you put up with this shit?" Keira asked her voice full of anger. "I know who your Father was I know when you were born and I know what you are."

"Y-you do?" Naruko was even redder now, she thought only the adults knew.

"Not that hard to piece together Naruko you were born on the same day the Yondaime Dies and the Kyuubi attacks. The elders hate you and the looks they give you it's like they resent your presence as if you had killed the Yondaime. I know you didn't do any of those things and Kyuubi was probably just trying to protect something dear to it to." Keira explained she may not know what clan she was a part of or who her real parents were but Living with the Hokage had its perks.

"How do you know so much?" Naruko asked, everyone thought she was just a jinchuriki but the truth was she was the fox itself, though it seemed that having a human heart and consciousness fused with the Kyuubi's heart changed the demon for the better, as long as no one got her angry.

"I live in the Hokage's tower not sure why they didn't just stick me in the orphanage though. But it has its perks except for that closet pervert of a tutor." Keira said she was fortunate not to have been put in the orphanage but she didn't know why. "Hey let's go get some food."

"Ramen?" Naruko lit up light a festival of lights parade at hearing free food.

"Not quiet I was thinking of you and I eating with Hokage-Sama." Keira explained she knew her acting parent Figure would take them to eat somewhere and Naruko needed to eat someplace other than the ramen shop once in a while.

"why would Ji-ji eat with us?" Naruko asked

"he's my caretaker, and your Sarrogate Grand Father right?" Keira explained again.

[Hokage's tower]

"Hokage-san!" Keira called out rushing into the Hokage's office with Naruko in tow behind her.

"Keira and Naruko what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked the two young kunoichi

"Will you take Naruko and I out to eat someplace other than the ramen shop?" Keira pleaded with her caretaker.

"hmm I guess it would help Naruko wouldn't it and they wouldn't be able to turn her away if we were there with her could they?" he asked rhetorically

"Yay, thank you Hokage-san."

As the three made their way to a real restaurant, which also happened to be Choji's favorite place to get BBQ, the people greeted the Hokage and Keira warmly but scowled at Naruko and tried to protest to the Hokage which was futile as Naruko was there as the Hokage's guest. They sat down at a table to eat with out worry of until someone another customer threw a bowl of soup at the Kitsune which only angered Keira who stood and turned to the man.

"What was that for? Huh? What did She ever do to you?" Keira yelled Hiruzen sat their calmly Naruko was actually scared of Keira

"That Child holds the demon inside of her. She killed the Yondaime and many ninja in this village." the man said

"No the Kyuubi attacked the Village and the Yondaime CHOSE to give his life to seal the Kyuubi inside that girl his own Daughter so that the village could be saved." Keira was getting heated by the mans words.

"Keira that is enough." Hiruzen said knowing how his cared for can get. "I thought I made it perfectly clear after the Yondaime Died that Naruko was not to be looked down upon but it seems my words have been ignored as were the wishes of the Yondaime."

"I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama I had no idea..." the man said running from the building scared for his life due to the aura radiating from Keira.

"I'm sorry Naruko." Hiruzen said "your father did want you to be seen as a hero but its seems that those wishes have been ignored."

"It's alright Ji-ji I'm used to it by now." Naruko said.

[Training grounds the next Morning]

The test was simple get one of the two bells from Kakashi sounded simple but that also meant one person would be sent back to the academy Keira knew Naruko had worked so hard to get here to graduate Keira was smart she could always try again next time she would help Naruko get one of those bells. Kakashi gave the order to start the exercise and while Keira wanted to formulate a plan Naruko was just to unpredictable so Keira decided to support her. Getting Kakashi's attention with a kunai forcing him to close his book so he could deflect the projectile and fight off Naruko's shadow clones allowed the real Naruko to snatch one of the two bells from Kakashi Keira smiled and noticed Sasuke had also taken this time to take a bell for himself she didn't care she knew he would get one she just wanted Naruko to keep going.

"Congratulations you three you managed to get the meaning of this test." Kakashi preaised them

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensai?" Keira asked

"Teamwork." Kakashi said.

"I just wanted Naruko to continue she doesn't deserve to be sent back even if she finished dead last with scores she has the heart of all the Uzamaki clan before her. And her father was the Yondaime after all." Keira explained

This news shocked Sasuke the dead last kunoichi's father was the Fourth Hokage. Then why did the village hate her so much what was Sasuke not understanding. What key piece of information did he not have about Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe in any way shape or form I can only put claim to the changes I make and the OC I added.**

Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon

Chapter 2

Keira woke up the next morning an looked in the mirror her blonde spiky hair went down to her waist while her front bangs were straight framing her face her hazel brown eyes were soft like always with a single orange line under each eye that ended about mid cheek. The lines had gotten longer as she grew, her light skin complimented her blonde hair, eyes and even the lines rather well. One could tell she had hit the age one would begin to mature into an adult as she chest had already begun to develop rather nicely sporting about a b cup bust.

Keira sighed as she pulled her fish net top and leggings on whish concealed a few of her more sensitive parts then donned her short red Kimono with long wrist length sleeves and black knee-length shorts letting her fish net leggings show a little. Finally she slipped on her geta, or japanese sandals and ran out the door to meet with her team to get their new Mission though she would have never expected the one they were about to receive. Once she met up with Naruko and Sasuke they walked in to see Kakashi and the Hokage waiting for them.

"Kakashi-sensai your early?" Keira asked visibly surprised

"Our team has been selected for a C rank Mission its an escort Mission so there shouldn't be any trouble from other nin but there is still risk involved." Kakashi explained to them

"Alright!" Naruko exclaimed excited to be going on a C rank Mission "she had planned to complain about the mission being to easy but now she didn't need to.

At that point a older man walked in drinking from a bottle of saké and introduced himself as Tazuna a 'super' expert builder. Keira was skeptical to say the least but a mission was a mission if they were paid to protect him then protect him they will. Though Naruko was sure to be her loud self as always but she guessed it could keep the gangs away.

For the most part Keira had been right thanks to Naruko and the carpenter's constant arguing no gang's of thieves attacked them. But that didn't stop the demon brother's from attacking them Kakashi fell first to their attack leaving Naruko frozen in her tracks, as a result she was scratched by one of their claws when Sasuke landing on their heads as Keira went through her hand seals to unleash her **Ice Storm Assault**. The Ice storm Assault was an offensive nin-jutsu that barraged an opponent with a considerable amount of Ice kunai and shuriken causing a decent amount of pain and damage to the target.

Changing their sights to Keira the brothers attacked her only to be stopped by Kakashi who had in fact use the body switching technique as a ploy to read their actions. Once the brothers were bound and deemed secure one of them asked how Kakashi was able to read their movements which he explained which was rather simple any one paying attention would have been able to tell, even Naruko would have noticed if she was actually paying attention. It was also at this point Tazuna confessed that the Mission was far deadlier than originally led to believe but Kakashi and Naruko who had bled the poison put of her would like an idiot almost bleeding too much blood swore they would protect the man until they reached the Wave country.

Some time later once they reached the shores of the scenic route of the wave country Naruko was kinda of being her idiotic yet serious self she had the strange feeling they were being followed which was true but Naruko couldn't tell from where, once she threw a shuriken at a white snow rabbit however Kakashi instantly knew something was wrong as it was spring the rabbits coat should have been brown not white. It was then that he ordered everyone to get down as a rather large sword spun over all their heads imbedding into a tree with a man standing on top of it. Naruko was about to charge forward when she was stopped by Kakashi who introduced him as Momochi Zabuza a missing nin from the Mist Village.

"You seem to be the sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but the old Man is mine." Zabuza stated coldly

"Surround and Protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight that's the team work this time." Kakashi ordered his team he knew the fight would be tough even with his sharingan eye.

"you honor me Kakashi to already reveal your sharingan." Zabuza said anticipating a fight.

After sharing a few more words and a brief explanation of what she sharingan can do from both Sasuke and Zabuza the man crouched ready to attack. While Sasuke mentally questioned Kakashi's heritage. A thick Mist encased the soon to be battle field in a short amount of time it had become hard to see robbing one of sight. Kakashi was trying to pin point Zabuza in the mist but it was proving difficult even with the sharingan though Sasuke was visibly shaking with fear Kakashi promised that he would protect them even if it killed him.

Zabuza intended to test that as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the group everyone froze thinking they were about to die but a that last second Kakashi had stabbed the revealed clone of Zabuza who in turn appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half, only to reveal Kakashi had copied the water clone jutsu. The battle lasted a while before Kakashi was forced into the water where Zabuza Trapped him in a water prison and a water clone appeared and knocked Naruko's Head protector off with a single kick with out even giving it a second thought Keira stepped forward to face the clone.

"Sasuke Naruko free Kakashi-sensai I'll Distract his Clone." Keira said despite the orders Kakashi was giving from with in the prison.

"you sure you can handle him yourself?" Naruko asked.

"No I can't handle him on my own, but at the same time you and Sasuke need to fall back and formulate a plan to free Kakashi-sensai." Keira explained

Sasuke understood instantly what she was talking about a and Naruko caught on pretty quick when Keira grabbed her injured hand and pushed her into Sasuke. Keira turned to stand her ground she had a better grasp of performing jutsu than most rookies from the tutoring she had while under the Hokage's care. She when through the hand signs her chakra pouring out of her like an ice blue flame she would only be able to do this attack one time she only hoped Sasuke and Naruko were ready with their part of the plan to free Kakashi.

**"Water Style: Twin Dragons Ice Barrage!"** Keira Yelled as she slammed both hands into the causing two water dragon like forms to erupt from the ground and attack Zabuza's clone head on

As soon as the clone fell so did Keira but also the **Evil Wind Shuriken: Shadow Windmill** came flying through the tree line directly at the Real Zabuza though he caught the shuriken a second appeared to come out of its shadow which he jumped over and that's when the real plan came into light as the second shuriken turned back into Naruko who through a kunai aimed at Zabuza's face forcing him to release the water prison and Kakashi. Sasuke cam out of the treeline with Tazuna while Zabuza flew at Naruko who had cut him with the kunai to bring the shuriken down on her only to be stopped by Kakashi. Who informed Zabuza he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Sasuke had gotten Keira out of the immediate area and danger while Kakashi had used his sharingan to further manipulate the course of battle until it was finally ended by two needles piercing Zabuza's neck seemingly killing him in an instant.

The source of the needles was a young ninja no older than Naruko who simply introduced themself as a hunter nin from the Mist Village. Upon taking the body they vanished and Kakashi collapsed luckily it wasn't far to the home of Tazuna who Naruko and Sasuke drug Kakashi and Keira to with the help of Tazuna who helped with Kakashi. When both Kakashi and Keira had awoken something was troubling Kakashi both about the hunter nin and Keira. He finally realized that the hunter was actually working with Zabuza which leaved his concerns of Keira in question.

"Keira can I talk to you a moment?" Kakashi asked after revealing that the hunter was working with Zabuza to them and that they had to train for the next fight with him.

"Of course Sensai what is it?" Keira asked

"Where did you learn those jutsu that you used against the demon brothers and Zabuza?" Kakashi questioned her.

"Well I was tutored on the side while I was in the Academy. Hokage-kun wanted me to have the basics down before graduating but after my sessions I trained myself a little extra that's how I developed my own jutsu that you saw today." Keira explained to him.

"While I am not surprised by the wind release you have, the water release is rare in the Land of Fire. And already knowing how to put them together to form the Ice Release is very advanced for a genin." Kakashi further explained to her.

"My jutsu comes at a great price Sensai. As you saw after using my Twin Dragons I had collapsed. I Don't have the chakra to use that skill more than once and if I use or already used one jutsu in the day well I over exhaust my reserves." Keira said sounding a little ashamed of herself.

"Then we will modify your training a little to help you increase your reserves and teach you better chakra control." Kakashi said confident in Keira's abilities


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruverse or any characters there in. The only thing I own is Keira and the plot changes I make to the story line.**

Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon

Chapter 3

[Wood line outside of Tazuna's house]

"While you guys seem to have exceptional team work at times. You all still need to train and become stronger as Konaha Nin. To help with this we are going to practice tree climbing." Kakashi explained to the genin.

"how will tree climbing make us stronger?" Naruko asked confused she was already an exceptional tree climber but not in the way Kakashi had planned.

"This isn't normal tree climbing Naruko your going to focus your chakra into the soles of your feet and walk up the tree apply to much and your break the tree, apply to little and you'll simply fall onto the ground." Kakashi further explained then demonstrated it by walking up the tree "I want you to mark your progress with these." he threw three kunai down at their feet "keep in mind this will also help your chakra control which will allow for better use of simple jutsu or more frequent use of some of your more powerful ones."

Naruko struggled at first her dense chakra made it had for her to concentrate the correct amount into her feet and which the Kyuubi's chakra trying to over ride her own it made it rather difficult for Naruko. Sasuke seemed to have a better grasp of chakra control but still struggled he could get a good start but he lost focus and would rebound off the tree to land on the ground. Keira needed to increase her reserves while she could have easily walked up the tree she added extra weights to her body thus requiring more chakra to walk up the tree it was effective as she needed to find the right amount to accommodate the added weight.

Naruko had walked over to Keira at some point and asked for a few tips on how to better control her chakra, Keira explained that it required a clear mind and focus. One had to picture themselves walking up the tree as well as focus the chakra into the bottoms of their feet spread out to cover the entire sole to act like a magnet for the tree. After hearing the explanation Naruko seemed to understand better and could walk up the tree a little better but still wasn't able to catch up to Sasuke yet.

That night while at the dinner table Tazuna's grandson had said a few things that Naruko ignored at first but then said something that just made her snap. After going off on the boy she stormed outside and began training some more she needed to clear her mind which was proving difficult. Kakashi found Inari by the water sitting on the dock and sat with the boy to talk.

"You know Naruko understands what your feeling a lot better than what you might think. She never knew her father either. Actually she never knew either of her parents she grew up alone. She acts the way she does because she is probably sick and tired of crying." Kakashi explained. "she used to get attention by causing trouble and pulling pranks it was her way of getting people to recognize her, even if they only hated her and put her down with their words. The truth is Naruko has so much going against her that if it wasn't for her stubbornness or wish to be recognized by the people of the village I dare not think of what she would have done to herself if she had a weaker mind or will."

"But she acts like an idiot how can she even do half the things she says or promises people." Inari questions Kakashi.

"Because she refuses to let anyone tell her that she can't. She has had a rough life but she doesn't let that get her down or discouraged." Kakashi answered

Naruko and Sasuke spent most of the next day training while Keira went with Tazuna to protect him though she thought it would be simple she wasn't quite ready for what lay ahead of her someone else had come to deter the construction of the bridge. Kakashi was still recovering and Naruko and Sasuke were to busy training and rivaling with each other, so today Keira would have to prove she wasn't just some weak looking kunoichi. One of the last remaining workers Tazuna had decided it would be best if he didn't work on the bridge any more and quit leaving Tazuna to build the Bridge alone with little help.

Once it was about time to leave Keira and Tazuna were cut off by another shinobi, he wasn't as strong as Zabuza but he would still be a challenge for the young kunoichi. She took a defensive stance in front of Tazuna the shinobi smirked at Keira she could tell she was in for a fight. The shinobi attacked his speed was incredible but Keira managed to keep up blocking the mans sword with her kunai. Once the man doubled back to perform a jutsu Keira braced herself for the attack not sure what to expect but she knew she couldn't dodge it with out it hitting Tazuna and she didn't have time to use her own jutsu to counter it.

The style the assailant used was a form of Bukijutsu more notable it was Kenjutsu using his Sword as a focus point and to guide the powerful ninjustu he was about to unleash on Keira. He did a series of hand seals then clapped both hand on the blade of his sword causing it to come to life with swirling wind like chakra the shinobi called it **T********atsumaki**** Ken no Jutsu**. He then charged Keira who barely had enough time to use the Kawarimi technique, while she got Tazuna farther away down the docks before she came back to the shinobi to continue the fight at a safer distance from Tazuna.

Keira then performed the needed hand signs to use her **Aisu Arashi no Jutsu** which gave her a more even playing field against her now wounded opponent, but even a wounded shinobi was deadlier than a genin. The shinobi readied another attack using different hand signs this time and the blade came to life with a blue green hue of chakra, Keira assumed the man was using his chakra to make the blade even sharper than it already was. The man vanished from her sight she didn't even have time to block as the blade ran across her chest causing her to scream out as she was knocked down the docks. As her blood began to pool around her the man smirked looking at Tazuna. Tazuna looking at his would be killer almost accepted his death when he heard the voice of Kakashi scream out **Raikiri** and put his hand through the mans chest killing him instantly.

Kakashi made sure the shinobi was dead then ran to Keira's side so see if she was still alive, though she was severely wounded she was alive albeit unconscious from blood loss she was alive. Kakashi acted quickly ripping her kimono and fish net off on her upper body and quickly cleaning the wound then dressing it he then wrapped it tightly in bandages maybe a little to tight for her developing breasts but the bleeding would be controlled better this way. Rushing Back to Tazuna's house Kakashi laid Keira down to rest her body had undergone massive abuse in the fight with the shinobi. Luckily Naruko and Sasuke had finished their training and Kakashi was fully recovered tomorrow the three of them would guard Tazuna while Keira recovered.

[The bridge the next day]

Arriving at the bridge the next morning Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruko all saw the dead bodies of the workers who were left Kakashi knew that it meant Zabuza was waiting for him along with that hunter nin. Once the two did finally show themselves Sasuke started shaking again though it was no longer out of fear but excitement this time he wouldn't be held back. Haku had requested to fight Sasuke leaving Kakashi to deal with Zabuza and Naruko to guard Tazuna, for now.

The Fight with Sasuke and Haku started out pretty even both exchanging blows evenly. It wasn't until Haku revealed his kekkei genkei to make an ice like dome of mirrors which allowed Haku to assault Sasuke in a one-sided battle. Naruko unable to watch any more jumped into the center of the dome to aid Sasuke, leading Sasuke to call her an idiot yet again. But as Naruko suffered a heavy blow when his sharingan activated he was able to see Haku's movements and protect Naruko from a fatal attack by taking it himself. This caused Naruko's seal on her stomach to weaken and the evil chakra of the Kyuubi leaked out. Naruko had become instantly quicker stronger and a lot angrier, she moved at a speed Haku was unable to match as Naruko smashed though his mirrors and knocking Haku a good distance away from Sasuke. Infuriated at the boy Naruko launched an attack of pure chi and smashed Haku's mask also rending the boy unconscious allowing Naruko to calm down.

As the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza continued on, Kakashi felt the sudden spike of evil chakra and feared the Kyuubi had gotten out but when he looked Naruko was still Naruko albeit she was glowing with the evil red chakra but he could worry about that later, right now he had to finish Zabuza who has just made a very dense Mist. Kakashi then explained why he had allowed Zabuza to cut hims twice as he performed a summoning technique to call his hounds and get a hold on Zabuza. Kakashi then used his Raikiri on Zabuza though he survived his arms were rendered useless it was at that point Gato appeared and reveled to Zabuza he had planned to kill him from the beginning. This infuriated Zabuza and after Naruko told him how much Haku loved and cherished him Zabuza had begun to cry and asked Kakashi for a kunai who complied and tossed it to the Devil of the Mist. Zabuza had not only killed Gato but all of his henchmen as well before falling various weapons running through him Haku came over having awoken feeling the pain Zabuza had suffered.

"Zabuza-san why?" he began to ask but was cut off by Zabuza.

"Kid that girl showed me something I had forgotten a long time ago that I refused to see even with you. Looks like I'm going to hell Kid. Take my sword do what you will with, give it to someone you consider worthy a successor to wield that sword." Zabuza said he knew his death was near.

"No Zabuza-san you wont go to hell you aren't the devil they claim." Haku began.

"I'm not going to hell for what I've done kid I'm going down there to show them why it's not wise to mess with my little Brother." Zabuza said as he fell to one side letting his life slip away.

After having a small ceremony for Zabuza Haku decided to go with Kakashi and Team 7 back to Konaha though Keira was not in a good condition to travel she would get better treatment at Konaha and Haku offered to treat Keira's wounds until they reached the village which worked out because Kakashi didn't want to have to see Keira undressed again unless it was necessary. Once they reached Konaha Kakashi carried Keira to the Hospital before reporting to the Hokage with Sasuke Naruko and Haku.

"So the Mission was a success even after the first encounter with the Missing nin and Keira getting wounded on the bridge." the Hokage repeated summarizing the long explanation of the mission details.

"Yes Hokage-sama that is correct." Kakashi confirmed.

"And this is Haku the ninja that was helping Zabuza? You have come to the Leaf Village after your lead ninja was defeated. What would you like to do in our Village Haku?" the Hokage asked.

"if allowed Sir I would like to join one of your teams and support the village." Haku explained

"It just so happens I have a team that is a member short after their last mission. I will assign you to them." the Hokage said "Rin get me Anko and her team."

"Yes Hokage." the secretary said.

-Jutsu Rundown-

**T********atsumaki**** Ken no Jutsu- **Tornado Blade Jutsu

**Aisu Arashi no Jutsu-** Ice Storm Assault

**Raikiri**- Lightning Cutter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the Naruto universe. I only have claim to Keira and any part of the story I change. Please note that while I do listen to the readers opinions there are still going to be some pairings that may not be liked by everyone but I hope you enjoy them none the less.**

Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon

[Konaha Hospital]

"she's very lucky to have survived such a wound. She is lucky to have such a reliable Sensai." a Nurse told Kakashi referring to Keira who lay in the hospital bed still unconscious.

The amount of blood Keira had lost would have been enough to kill most people but Kakashi had reached just in time to save her and with Haku's help they we able to stabilize her enough to allow a full recovery. While Keira was in the hospital the team did a few extra Missions they were easy enough that a three person team was more than enough. Hiruzen made a conscious effort to visit Naruko his Surrogate Granddaughter at her little apartment though he wished there was something he could do for the young kunoichi, after visiting with Naruko Hiruzen made his way to the Hospital where his other Surrogate lay unconscious the nurses going about their business seemingly unaware of his presence unless they entered Keira's room made it easier for Him to sit and think he knew Keira had been unable to go on the missions with her team but he also Kakashi.

Naruko Left her apartment and headed to the BBQ place where she knew Shikamaru, Choji and Ino would be waiting for her. The trio had invited her to join them for lunch the day before but she was busy so they made plans to meet today instead. Once Naruko arrived at the place she stopped at the door hesitant to go in, but she was invited by her friends surely she would be allowed to stay if they stood up and said something right, she went in to meet her friends and was almost instantly called out.

"Hey you know your not welcomed here leave you little demon brat!" an employee yelled out

Ino stood up and looked over to the man. "We invited her and I know you like how much Choji spends here if you don't want to lose him as a customer I suggest you let Naruko come when ever she pleases."

"I could have handled it Ino-san." Naruko said after the man left them in a not to pleasant mood but he wasn't about to argue with his best paying customer.

"Sorry Naruko it's just we heard how you were treated in the Hokage's presence we never knew just how poorly they treated you. But for people to you treat so poorly even with the Hokage sitting right across from you that was so wrong." Ino replied to her friend.

"It's troublesome that people in this village can be so cold." Shikamaru stated like always he was his lazy self but even then Naruko liked him maybe a little more than a friend but she didn't want to say anything he thought girls were troublesome.

It wasn't long until they were finally served Naruko had grown a liking for the ribs the place had she could eat almost as much as Choji did when it came to the ribs, though Choji had a variety of meats but still just as much.

[Hokage Tower]

the various team leaders from across the Village who all had genin under them had been summoned to the tower it was that time again. The Hokage had officially announced the Chunin Selection Exam. Hiruzen opened the floor to rookie teams first there were five rookie teams all of which were Nominated to be Chunin, Keira was allowed in providing she healed by the time of the first test and awakened. After the rookie teams the older more experienced teams were nominated and recorded.

Iruka the Academy instructor had doubts at first even challenged Kakashi's reasoning but was over powered by Kakashi's words. After which Hiruzen Dismissed the team leaders and stood to leaven he'd heard that other country ninja had already began to appear he let out a sigh and went to his office to face his greatest foe, paperwork.

Kakashi had found each member of his team individually something he wasn't quite used to with them but with Sasuke always trying to become stronger, Keira in a hospital bed, and Naruko being Naruko he surmised its wasn't totally unexpected. Giving Sasuke his form and Naruko hers even paying for her and Choji's bill he stepped out and went to the hospital a place he didn't really feel comfortable especially in Keira's room.

As he sat in a chair in Keira's room he looked at her she did seem to be healing well but would she wake up in time.

"I'm sorry you got wounded Keira I shouldn't have let you protect him alone. I'm just glad I was able to get there in time. I don't think I have what is takes to see another of my teammates die." Kakashi confessed.

"I-it's okay Kakashi-sensai." Keira said weakly "We accomplished the Mission right?"

"Yes we completed the mission." Kakashi confirmed.

"how are the others?" she asked concerned.

"They're all right." he explained "oh, you have been nominated for the chunin selection exam its in one week so rest until then and bring this form to the third floor of the academy."

"yes Sensai." she said getting up to move but the pain that wracked her chest knock her back holding her chest with both arms. "damn it cant move yet."

"though your body has healed and you've awoken it seems there was another effect in the attack your body is still adjusting to." Kakashi surmised

"guess so but I can't stay here I need to get out and do something." Keira said

"then move slowly until you can support yourself again." Kakashi said

"Right." Keira said as she slowly until she was standing up on her own two feet and quickly realized the only thing covering her chest were her bandages as she quickly blushed her breasts had gotten a little bigger sense returning from the wave. "seem like I need some new clothes."

"sorry your Kimono didn't quite survive the attack." Kakashi explained giving her a bit of money to go get some new fish net and a new kimono.

Keira moved quickly despite the pain she felt she wanted to get to the store and buy some new clothes. When she finally reached the store she saw Sakura in front of the store and walked over to her.

"hey Sakura what brings you here." Keira asked she always tried to help people it was who she was.

"well I'm thinking of buying some new clothes to get someone to notice me." Sakura explained

"Sasuke?" Keira asked a bit board she couldn't understand what the other girls saw in him he was a willing lone wolf who wanted to nothing to do with anyone that didn't help get himself stronger for the reasons of revenge.

"n-no, not Sasuke. Its someone else another girl." Sakura confessed.

"I see well let's go shopping together then, as you can plainly see I need some new clothes only reason no one harping at me is because the wrappings cover everything and they are something commonly seen on kunoichi." Keira offered

Sakura nodded and walked into the store with Keira and of course the clerk was perverted as he instantly got a small nose bleed seeing Keira on nothing more than her fish net leggings and black shorts. Keira had gotten a new fishnet top that was tight against her body but dint restrict her movements. She also picked up a nice pink flower print Kimono that had longer sleeve bu only went down about as far as the bottom of her shorts allowing her most movement of her legs she saw a cat-like thigh holster that seemed to call out to her and it went perfectly with her new kimono the dark blue matched the flowers perfectly along with a few other parts of the Kimono so without reservation she bought and replaced her current holster with the new Cat holster Sakura had picked out a very nice red and white short-sleeved short kimono which actually complemented her figure rather nicely even showed off the little cleavage she did have Sakura herself was developing into a nice young woman though she was still small in her bust size they went perfectly with her thin figure who ever Sakura was after would sure get a beautiful cherry blossom when Sakura gets older.

Naruko meanwhile had picked up a fox looking holster that she was given by Hiruzen as a present it fit her perfectly it was the same bright orange as her modified jumpsuit, it also paid tribute to the fox that resided inside her. Naruko and Shikamaru were sitting together and talking Ino and Choji were just listening though for some reasons Ino's mind was wandering towards her friend and rival Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto universe I only have claim to Keira. To answer any question of who the main character of this story is, I would have to say my focus may change depending on the chapter but, I did however title the story _Way of the Water Dragon_ and Keira is the only character who uses water and ice jutsu on a regular basis. _I used Naruko in the title to show that this is a Naruto fan fiction its my way of paying tribute to the creators of the Naruto manga and anime._**

Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon

Chapter 5

Naruko was playing with Konahamaru and his other to friends like She always did, she did promise them after all and she always kept her word. While playing Konahamaru ran into a visiting nin from a foreign Village. Sakura who had passed by came over to try to settle the dispute peacefully with little luck. Though she had no luck Sasuke managed to get the ninja attention with a stone telling him to put the kid down though it was the ninja who suddenly appeared from nowhere behind Sasuke that did the trick.

"Kankoro you're an embarrassment to our Village. Quit fooling around we didn't come here to play." the Mysterious boy say.

"They started it I was just gonna finish it." the one called Kankoro said.

"shut up or ill kill you Kankoro."

"S-sorry I'm very Sorry." Kankoro sputtered obviously afraid of this younger ninja.

Appearing next to Kankoro and the silent blonde haired girl the boy looked up at Sasuke. "to hit Kankoro with a stone shows some skill. What is your Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I to am curious of your Name." Sasuke replied

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara said simply his tone was still cold and menacing

Sasuke jumped down and walked over to Naruko. "If your going to play with kids at least learn to protect them Dobette."

"Yea, I'll give you that one Sasuke." Naruko said she was a little angry that she could help Konahamaru and was knocked back so easily.

Naruko had gone to one of the training grounds hoping it was empty she decided it would be best to practice her tai-jutsu. Up until now she just simply overwhelmed her opponents with sheer numbers of her shadow clones using very basic tai-jutsu. She wasn't very skilled in tai-jutsu at all nor was she good with gen-jutsu, for Naruko her strength was the few nin-jutsu she did know, which weren't that many seeing as no one bothered to teach her much of anything back at the academy and Iruka always had more than enough students to single any one for special training.

Naruko had spent the next hour Training while she had become better with her accuracy and causing damage to the target by adding chakra to her hits she couldn't say she had gotten better because she hadn't learned anything she just trained what she already knew. It was at that time an older Ninja stepped out of the Shadows he had watched Naruko for the better part of about 45 minutes or so. He introduced himself as Might Guy the eternal rival of Kakashi and offered to teach Naruko a bit of tai-jutsu to help her in the up coming exams though he couldn't openly teach her he could teach her one useful technique that would be known only by her, and well himself but he never used this technique as it was to dangerous for someone like him but Naruko could use it she had both the ability and the potential.

"I'm going to show you this technique only once Naruko as that's how many times I can safely use this technique myself. But I think you're the perfect Person to use this skill safely as long as you have the chakra to support it." Guy explained to her

"Cool. I'll definitely be able to get stronger with a new Jutsu." Naruko said getting excited

"Yes, just be careful how you use this Jutsu as if done wrong not only can you hurt your opponent but you can hurt yourself as well." Guy further explained the dangers of the Jutsu. "now pay attention I'll explain it after wards."

Guy focused his chakra through out his Whole body evenly which was key for this technique to work successfully then the launched towards the dummy hitting it one time to the naked eye but he hit the dummy several times thus causing it to be destroyed by the jutsu.

"Wow that was Amazing!" Naruko yelled had she added chakra to her voice it could be a weapon Guy noted.

"Naruko I'm going to teach you two things. First focus your chakra into your voice and let out a yell or roar." Guy Instructed her.

"My voice?" Naruko asked

"Yes your voice when you yell it has the potential to become a jutsu should you add chakra to it and that's what I'm about to teach you." Guy explained

"Okay." Naruko said as she concentrated some chakra into her voice and let out a terrifying roar at the near by training dummy causing sever damage to it and the surrounding area.

"As I thought." Guy said "you possess a Lion's Roar something not every Ninja has it but it can be very useful. Now for the original jutsu I was gonna teach you. You have to focus chakra though out your whole body evenly as this is very important for both the attack and to make sure you don't hurt yourself while performing the attack. Then you launch yourself at you target and strike them as many times as you can before your forced to rebound away from them. I can get ten strikes into the attack you might be able to get more." Guy explained

"this is gonna test my chakra control isn't it Guy-Sensai?" Naruko asked

"yes it will but you'll have a unique tai-jutsu after wards." Guy said.

Naruko began to concentrate until she felt her whole body warm itself with her chakra, once she was confident it was even she looked at the training dummy and vanished hitting the dummy at least 15 to 20 times. Breathing heavily Naruko knew her chakra wasn't as even as she had thought it was but she did avoid any real damage to herself.

"that's a good Start now just practice your control and only launch once you've found your perfect balance of chakra." Guy instructed her.

"Right." Naruko said as she began meditating and concentrating her chakra

[Hokage tower]

Ebisu while trying to find Konahamaru walked in on Keira who had just stepped out of the shower as was still naked before he could say anything he was hit by the young kunoichi and sent flying out of a nearby window. While she did enjoy her times she was allowed to walk around with out clothes Keira still hated when she was walked in on and not able to cover herself though this was more for the sake and benefits of the Hokage when she did cover up. Hearing the glass shatter and the scream of Ebisu, Hiruzen walked out of the tower to find the tutor.

"Walk in on Keira again huh Ebisu?" Hiruzen asked already knowing the answer.

"That girl needs to stop walking around naked it's not good for a man's health." Ebisu answered

"True but we both know she loves the freedom of movement in brings when she walks around like that." Hiruzen agreed but he did like to encourage his young surrogate to think for herself and express her feelings.

Keira walked out of the tower wearing her fishnet and kimono her sandals securely fastened around her feet and her Cat holster fastened on her thigh. She waved to Hiruzen and glared at Ebisu before running off to do God knows what.

[Training Grounds]

Naruko had spent a while channeling her chakra to find the percent balance for her body that was needed for her newest Jutsu once she found it she stood up still holding that amount of chakra in her body the young girl looked at the training dummy and launched herself at it Guy didn't even see the movement until after she stopped this time she wasn't breathing heavily like she had been the first time Guy had been impressed at this young kunoichi she truly was the best person for that Jutsu.

"Congratulations Naruko you were able to master that Jutsu in just one day I'll let you name it I never gave that jutsu a name because I can't use it even though I'm a Jonin." Guy told her happy he was able to give the technique to someone who could use it to its fullest potential

"Kitsune Senko." Naruko said calmly telling Guy the name

"Fox Flash?" Guy questioned curious of the Name not doubting the young kunoichi

"Yea the tales of the Kitsune fit my personality even my Sexy no Jutsu and then there's the whisker like marks on my cheeks, and well I move at such high-speed with that jutsu its more like a flash then actually moving myself." Naruko explained.

[Next Day at the Academy]

There was a small crowed gathered around one of the rooms where two ninja posing as genin were standing in front of the door trying to discourage three of the rookie teams that they should wait another year before taking the exam but Sasuke stepped up and told them to remove the gen-jutsu and let them pass and said that even a dead last like Naruko could tell this wasn't the right room.

"huh? Oh that's right this is the second floor of the academy because we have only gone up one flight of stairs." Naruko explained thus Proving Sasuke's point

One of the chunin went to attack Sasuke wile Sasuke went to counter a ninja in a green jumpsuit got in the middle of them stopping any ear;y fighting. The two older nin left releasing the gen jutsu as all the exam takers went on to the third floor and took their respective seats.

"Greeting I am First Test Proctor Ibiki Morino. This part of the test is written there are ten questions all together the tenth and last question will be revealed 45 minutes after you begin the test. There are a few simple rules. First you and your team each get ten points this mean there are 30 total possible point should any member of the team loose all ten points they and their team fail. Second any one caught cheating lose two points for each offense you get caught three times and your team is disqualified." Ibiki explained

At that point Sasuke began to worry Keira also worried about Naruko they both knew written exams were Naruko's weak point but they believed in Naruko's ability to overcome herself. Naruko began to mentally freak out she knew she couldn't pass a written exam meaning the most points her team could get were 20 maybe 21 if the tenth question was easy enough but if it was anything like the first nine or even harder than the most points possible were 20 which was bad for her team as she was sure many other team were allot smarter than she was. At that point a kunai flew past her head hitting the desk behind her and one of the overseers stated he had been caught cheating past the limit.

"_Oh man what am I going to do I can't cheat to save the life of me and if I fail completely that means Keira and Sasuke fail with me and I can't let that happen. I'll have to get the tenth questions right no matter what." _Naruko thought talking to her self.

Having most of the exam takers being terminated by cheating and several people had cheated their way through the exam unnoticed by the other proctors Ibiki called the room to attention.

"Alright people before the last question is revealed who let me tell you a few more rules. First before the tenth question is revealed anyone who chooses to walk away from the exam disqualifies himself and his teammates from continuing but they can also return next year. Second anyone who fails the last question disqualifies himself and his team but also forfeits the chance to return as well as costs his team the chance to become chunin thus he and his team stay genin for ever. So who would like to leave?" Ibiki asked the room

Several people stood and left with their team. Keira was thinking of walking away for Naruko's sake until Naruko slammed her hand down on the table stating the she nor her team were going to quit and that no one was going to stop her from advancing to the next test or becoming the Hokage. After Naruko's speech no one else quit leaving a total of 78 people, 13 teams in the room.

"Congratulations you all pass the first exam and can continue to the next exam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Universe the only thing I have claims to is Keira and any changes I make to the main plot lines in the story. As always hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon**

Chapter 6

[Training Area 44: the Forest of Death]

As the various teams assemble at one of the many gates at training area 44 Anko who not only headed one of the teams taking the exam was also the proctor for this section of the exam as she explained the rules of this portion and getting rather excited about it. He made sure to let it be well known that death will occur during this portion and made each person sign a waver and turn the waver in with his team to get a scroll. Once all the teams turned in their wavers and were assigned a scroll and a gate the prepared themselves for the five day mission.

Team 7 was assigned to gate 13, Team 8 gate 24, team 9 was given gate 31, team 10 drew gate 44 and team 11 consisting of Sakura, Haku, and Suiren drew gate number 4. As the gates were opened some teams figured it would be best to make straight for the tower and set up traps to get a hold of the other scroll while some decided it be best that they scour the forest for other scrolls. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji decided t would be best to tail on of the other teams to get their second scroll knowing it would be easier to get it if they waiting for the other team to let their guard down.

After a short while Naruko had to take a break to answer a call from nature though when coming back to the group she was greeted by a kunai aimed to kill though she was lucky to dodge the kunai.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruko/" Sasuke demanded.

"What are you talking about I am Naruko?" she yelled

"Naruko wears a fox like holster on her right thigh yours is on your left and is a plain holster." Sasuke pointed out the flaws in the transformation. "Your even worse and Henge than Naruko is and she finished dead last in our class."

"It seems I can not fool you." the nin said reverting to their true appearance "seems getting a scroll from you will be harder than I thought."

"You're not even worth our time in a fight leave while I'm still feeling nice." Sasuke ordered.

Keira was a little worried about Sasuke's demeanor but she didn't question him she knew he would do what he could to protect the scroll. Once the real Naruko came back having dealt with a problematic over grown snake Sasuke set up a pass code knowing Naruko could never memorize it and Keira wouldn't be able to forget it. Naruko complained but this was anticipated by both Keira and Sasuke letting them both know she had already forgotten the code. Though none of them noticed it at the time they were all being over heard and also slipping into a gen jutsu designed to split them up so they would be easier to get alone and taken care of leaving Sasuke to receive the mark Orochimaru had planned to give him to mark him as a vessel.

After the three began moving again though they thought they were moving together they were actually moving away from each other while still all heading toward the center of the forest. Come night fall of the first day is when Naruko was found by Ino and her team though the three were confused as to why Naruko was alone in this forest. Though Naruko insisted she was with her teammates until Ino dis spelled the gen jutsu showing Naruko she was alone.

"Ah crap why can I never sense gen jutsu when it hits me my luck the other two have already regrouped somewhere and are trying to find out where I am or if I'm still alive." Naruko said complaining again

"I doubt they think your dead and I'm they think your reliable enough to continue on to the center of the forest and meet up with them there and you said it yourself you always have more then enough scrolls to spare you can easily copy the outside of ours to trick an opponent. damn you really are as cunning as a fox." Shikamaru explained for once saying more than two or three words.

"wow Shika that's most I think I've ever heard you speak." Naruko said

"I can't help it when I'm around you, your so much trouble sometimes I can't be the lazy bum around you." Shikamaru explained further

"Well now we know hat drives Shikamaru to be a better ninja. Our little vixen Naruko." Ino teased the two.

As Naruko sat down and pulled out a few blank scrolls she quickly copied the exterior of Ino's scroll as that's all she needed to give an enemy team they didn't need to know it was a fake until they got to the tower right.

[Else where in the Fores]

Keira was in the Midst of a fight with a team from the hidden Grass village though it appeared to be an unfair fight as it was three on one Keira had a few trick up her sleeve to help even the odds. After quickly taking out two of the three ninja leaving the leader standing and obviously the strongest of the three Keira braced herself for a battle of skill and endurance.

"Why not just give us the scroll and this could all be over very quickly." the grass nin said confidently

"Two reasons; the first is I don't have the scroll on me the second if I kick your ass and take your scroll that means I don't have to worry about getting two scrolls I can just collect the one I need and move on the the next round." Keira explained.

"I see well I guess now I just kill you slowly."

"You can try."

the Grass ninja came at Keira full force with a strong but slow tai jutsu which Keira easily dodged and swapped his scroll for a blank with an explosive tag on it and made her retreat as the tag exploded leaving the nin crippled but alive.

Catching her breath she had examined all the grass nin to find they had both scrolls so now all she had to do was find her team and make it to the center of the forest but that also meant she couldn't rest either as she was vulnerable if she slept. As she ventured through the forest she stumbled across Hinata, Kiba, and Shino who had just witnessed Gaara kill a ninja from one of the other villages as Keira tried to reassure them she had her doubts but she knew anyone could be strong if they believed in themselves first.

[Forest of Death Day 2]

Sakura, Haku, and Suiren had found Sasuke passed out on one of the many forest floor like branches Haku and Suiren went out in search of Keira and Naruko leaving Sakura to care for the Unconscious Sasuke. During the time Sakura had laid a number of traps both obviously visible and some hidden under the underneath as Kakashi would say. Seeing as it took longer than anticipated for her team to find Keira and Naruko. Sakura had become a little tired and couldn't fight at her fullest when three sound nin came calling and thanks to Rock Lee and a squirrel they were able to fend of the ninja until Sasuke woke up with strange marking on his skin and broke both arms of one of the sound nin. They left their scroll and hurried off before Sasuke did anymore damage.

Arriving just in time to see the sound ninja run off Keira and Haku looked at Sasuke then Sakura while Naruko arrived with Suiren Sakura picked up the scroll and gave it to Haku who added it to their other scroll thus giving them both scrolls.

"thank you Sakura Haku and Suiren for helping us find our team mates saved us a lot of time searching. Now we just need the Scrolls." Naruko said

"No we don't." Keira said when she got curious and surprised looks from members of both teams she held up both the heaven and Earth Scrolls. "Picked them up off some grass ninja that attacked me."

"that does make things easier now let just get to the center of the tower before anything else happens in this forest and we don't get to make it bat together in one piece." Sasuke said

As team 7 found their way through the forest things went a lot smoother and they managed to stick together with out much incident the remainder of the time until the end when the found an ambush in waiting and turned the tables on the ambush and trapped the attackers with their own ambush. Curse Naruko and her insane amount of chakra though now for some it reason it was unstable could something have happened to her while she was in the forest.

Once inside the tower and they opened both scrolls at the same time Iruka appeared in front them and greeted them warmly enough. Meanwhile up stairs

"we can't stop the exam if we do that it will be exactly what Orochimaru needs to start what ever else he is planning he wants to see how Sasuke performs during this exam but there is more to his Scheme that that what I don't know but it's bad." Anko explained she had encountered Orchimaru in the forest after he put a curse mark on Sasuke and reactivated her own.

"As much as none of us like's it we have to play by Orochimaru's rules here there is a lot more at stake right now than just these exams." Hiruzen said with a sigh he knew the dangers of calling of an exam now especially with so many visiting genin already reported dead in the forest.

[Arena]

"Congratulations to those who made it this far we have an unusual number of genin to pass this tear so we need to have a preliminary to decide who will partake in the main event this does not mean you are not qualified to be chunin this only mean you will not be in the main event for the tournament." Hiruzen started to explain. "with 10 full teams we will need to hold a preliminary round those who win their fight move on to the main event from now on its a single person test your team will not be hurt if you quit now."

Six people decided to quite while they still could leaving 24 people they could need two preliminary rounds or hope more decided leave but they would have to wait and see as they decided to start the Preliminary round now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Universe that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The only this I can claim is Keira and any changes I make to the original story line. Also I do hope you enjoy this story even if certain things change so far I am pleased with how this story is turning out and can only hope my readers enjoy it as well.**

**Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon.**

Chapter 7: Preliminaries

Once the teams had gone to the upper level the first two names were displayed Suiren of Team 11 and a Lightning Village Ninja. As the two entered the arena a large amount of Suiren's skill and potential was unknown as no one has ever seen her fight aside from her team and Team Leader. This Lightning ninja was a bit arrogant boasting at how quickly he would finish the fight before she could even use a single jutsu.

As the referee called the fight to a start Suiren launched herself appearing to be leaving after images of herself in her wake at the lightning nin who tried to dodge it but took a hit square into his mid section sending him into the wall and resulting in a total knock out.

"your right it was over before I used a single jutsu but then again I prefer using tai jutsu over nin or gen jutsu." Suiren said. She was very proficient in all three but her favored style was tai.

"Winner, Suiren of Konaha." the ref Called out.

Then second set of names was displayed, Shino Aburame and one of the sound ninja who appeared to have broken arms. Once in the arena the sound nin revealed he had use of one of his arms not that Shino cared much. As the fight progressed and the sound ninja grew more desperate he revealed the use of both arms which was his mistake as both arms were plugged with bugs so when he went to launch an attack the pipes in his arms blew one arm completely off and severely damaged the other.

"Winner Shino Aburame."

As the third set of names were revealed to be Sakura and Ino they both felt dry all of a sudden they were secretly crushing on one another and now they had to fight they didn't want to beat the one they wanted but they couldn't just give up either. As the fight progressed they were both showing equal strengths and in the end Ino tried to use her body invasion jutsu to get Sakura to give up but thanks to Naruko and her obnoxiously loud mouth Sakura was able to repel Ino though she wouldn't mind that jutsu behind closed doors. Ultimately the fight ended in a draw with neither girl winning or progressing to the next round.

As the Fourth round was called Ten-ten and Temari entered the Arena the fight was a bit one sided as Temari used her fan to blow Ten-ten's weapons back at her then attacked her directly ending the fight almost before it even started. As Temari went to send Ten-ten into the wall she was caught by Lee who resisted the urge to fight Temari.

Neji and Hinata were a later fight several fights having come and gone, with Hinata giving it her all for Naruko to watch instead of her watching Naruko. As the fight got more and more intense Hinata got more and more injured though Neji didn't seem to care as much as he should have. The fight was eventually called when Hinata collapsed and tired to get back up but several Jonin interfered as Neji tired to attack Hinata even after the fight was called causing Naruko who had won her fight with Kiba earlier to jump down and swear upon Hinata's blood that she would defeat the Hyuuga.

As the fights continued each one varying in intensity and length the participants learned and watched their team mates and opponent the until the only four participants remain Gaara, Lee, Haku, and Keira. Gaara and Lee's names appeared on the screen. Keira felt her heart freeze she knew Lee was strong but could he really take on the sand demon. Lee impatiently jumped down in to the ring as Gaara used his sand to teleport of sorts.

The fight was long and even more intense the ones before it at one point lee dropped some seriously heavy weights which made two small craters where they landed. This gave Lee an advantage as he used his Initial Lotus to pile drive Gaara into the ground only to reveal an empty shell. Guy Called out from the upper levels telling lee to reveal his trump cards the eight inner gates. Lee could open five out of the Eight gates an extraordinary feat for one his age,but it came with a deadly price. The gates not only removed the limiters of the body but sense the limiters kept the body safe from harm it damaged the user from the speed and physical abuse of the technique. With all fave gates unlocked lee was doing a number on Gaara but in the end Gaara managed to destroy the bones in hid left arm and leg ending the fight and once again Guy interfered this time he said words to Gaara that he couldn't comprehend making him walk away.

With the last fight finally here between Haku and Keira Haku was performing his own test though Keira noticed something about Haku he no longer looked like a boy even though Haku was wearing his normal outfit that made one question his gender in the first place people knew he was a boy but Keira saw something that revealed the opposite Haku was cramping as if on a period and it showed as well as Haku's body had become more curved into an hour-glass something not Typical of a boy.

"Haku, why do you hide your self? there are no enemies here there is no need for a henge." Keira said calmly.

"So you noticed Keira-san, I figured you would be the one to notice my secret. The truth is I have been so used to using a henge that it comes as natural as breathing." Haku explained as she released the henge revealing her feminine figure and an outfit better fitting her natural beauty more beneficial.

"I wondered why it didn't bother you to tend my wounds when returning from the Wave it was because you to were a girl." Keira said "you were already as strong as a chunin why enter the exams?"

"to test your strength Keira-san and for my teammates only a full team can enter if I declined to take the exam they would not have been able to enter." Haku said to her. "You are the only one I have not fought from you team so please Keira-san do not hold back."

As the fight stared both girls threw a few weapons that hit each other and bounced the others back they intended to kill each other and would not stop until one of them could not fight anymore. Keira ran through her hand signs in leas than a few seconds and used her **Aisu Arashi no Jutsu **in turn Haku activated her Demonic Ice Mirrors to avoid the attack. At first Keira was unsure how to combat this ability as she could not keep up with Haku's movements with her eyes. Keira closed her eyes and performed the hand signs Tiger, Ox, and Dragon and Slammed her hands on the ground forming a dome of Ice around herself: **Aisu Hitoya**. This protected Keira from her assailant but didn't help her in the situation unless she could get right of those Mirrors.

Running through a few more hand signs which were concealed from everyone slamming her hands into the ground again: **Tsuin Doragon no Jutsu** as two dragons made up entirely of water burst up through the ground and fired powerful blasts of water through the Mirrors sending Haku into a nearby wall with considerable force. Weakly Haku emerged from the whole in the wall and stood her ground and raised her hand.

"Keira-san you win you have proven you are stronger than me I resign from this match. You were who Zabuza-san was talking about Keira-san you are a worthy successor find me after you finish here today." Haku said with a smile.

As the Winners of the preliminary Round stood in front of the fighting arena they were explained the rules of the final exam and how they will be given one month to rest or train as they saw fit. Several partakers had some complaints but mostly they were dismissed and went their own ways each to do what he or she decided for the next month. Keira sought out Haku to see what it was she wanted. While Naruko sought out Kakashi who said there was something he needed to take care of and entrusted Naruko to Ebisu the closet pervert who was thankful to have not been asked to train Keira even though he also despised the demon girl.

**Aisu Arashi no Jutsu= Ice Storm Assault**

**Tsuin Doragon no Jutsu= Twin Dragon Breath**

**Aisu Hitoya= Ice Prison**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto. The only thing I can claim is Keira and any changes I made to the story line. Also I would like to at this time point out a few things about this story that I'm sure will be asked about later. First off there will be conflicting emotions displayed between various characters, this is planned I mean for there to be conflicting emotions and changes in behavior. Thank you for putting up with my grammar in previous chapters I hope I fixed them all and hope you enjoy this next one.**

**Naruko: Way of the Water Dragon**

Chapter 8

[Sasuke's Training]

Kakashi had been climbing up the side of a rock face unharnessed which was quite dangerous but then again he had to keep himself in shape some how and doing laps just didn't keep him interested the way it Guy. Kakashi only slipped once but caught his gripping prevent falling to far from where he had slipped. Once he finally made it to the top he looked up to see the person he was intending to wait for,

"Oh. You're already here." Kakashi said plainly not really that surprised.

[Naruko's Training with Ebisu(sealed)]

"Look I'm not exactly thrilled about training you but right now it's better thank training your team-mate Keira!" Ebisu yelled at Naruko who wasn't understanding what Ebisu wanted her to as she kept falling into the hot Springs.

"YOUR THE CLOSET PERVERT WHO WALKED IN ON HER!" Naruko yelled back

Though Naruko had gotten the basic grasp of water walking she was still ankle-deep in the water and neither her or Ebisu could figure out why. Ebisu was hiding a little bit of pride for Naruko at how quickly she was grasping but still held on to the bitterness. When Naruko's stomach let out a rather loud growl Ebisu suggested she go take a break for lunch and was about to keep his promise of buying Naruko all the ramen she wanted.

While at the ramen shop Ebisu noticed a white-haired man trying to peek into the woman's bath house Ebisu tried to be the gentleman and attack the man only to be knocked away by a toads tongue. Then two men started arguing which began irritating Naruto who in turn used her **Sexy no Justsu** to get both men's attention which caused both the get gushing nosebleeds as Ebisu remembered the harem jutsu while the white-haired man tried to grope and grab various parts of Naruko who punched him into a near by wall.

"PERVERT!" Naruko yelled as she returned to her normal look

"I'll have you know I'm not a pervert."

"you're the one looking into the Woman's bath house and trying to grope me." Naruko exclaimed

"For my research I'm a writer."

"So you're an open pervert?" Naruko asked

"No. I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" the man yelled

Naruko was fuming her red chakra starting to seep out making Ebisu begin to sweat.

"Naruko calm down we don't need you blowing up the ramen shop." Ebisu said nervously

Naruko glared at him with an evil look in her eye before jumping onto a roof top and running off. The White haired man had grown serious knowing exactly what Naruko was when he felt the chakra. He pulled Ebisu with him and went to the Hokage tower.

{Hokage tower]

"Jiraiya?! What are you doing here." the Hokage asked surprised by the sudden visit from the sanin

"research for my book Hokage but, that's not why I'm in your office." Jiraiya said calm and serious

"What is the matter?" Hiruzen asked solemnly

"Naruko seal seems to be weakening or she is something worse than a jinchuriki." Jiraiya said

"did something happen Ebisu." Hiruzen asked

"She got angry while Jiraiya was doing his research and I feared she was going to blow up..."

KABOOOM!

"At least she got out-of-town first." Hiruzen said

"that was inside training area 44." Ebisu said afraid now

"Hokage-sama if it's okay with you I'd like to take care of Naruko." Jiraiya requested

"that might be best Ebisu is not the best to fight an enraged jinchuriki." Hiruzen said

"she has the restraint to leave town and keep the villagers safe from herself have I been wrong about her Hokage-sama?" Ebisu asked

"yes Ebisu everyone has she loves Konaha she'll die before she hurts anyone inside it and she'll dies protecting it." Hiruzen said.

[Training Area 44]

With in the forest several Anbu who had gone in pursuit of Naruko now lay around her injured and unconscious she restrained herself from killing them the explosion of her chakra and anger her body had changed into a one tailed kitsune her human ears had been replaced with those of a fox and a furry tail had grown out from the end of her spine. The evil red chakra still radiated from her body like a flame as her eyes had become red slitted fox-like eyes. The corrupted seal placed on her by Orochimaru had fused with the original seal used confine the Kyuubi with in Naruko though she was fused with Kurama the seal Minato used left Naruko in charge while this new seal let Kurama's hatred influence her actions.

"Naruko!." Jiraiya called to her from a Distance away.

She turned to glare at him. "what do you want?" she hissed at him.

"Listen to me you are not yourself right now we need to calm you down." Jiraiya said trying to calm the enraged kitsune. He noticed the invading seal and knew of its origin. "Naruko when did you get that new Seal on your stomach?"

"about a week ago in this very forest while taking the second part of the exam." she answered.

"Naruko I'm going to remove that seal. I just need you to stand still." Jiraiya instructed.

Naruko breathed out trying her best to push back the hatred "Hurry up I cant suppress it for long."

Jiraiya didn't waste any time as he did the hand signs and obliterated the seal that was invading the original one though now the original was to damaged to be effective and was also destroyed though Naruko seemed to be back to her old self. The only question was how long would she be able to resist the Hatred with out a seal to keep it at bay was her will strong enough. Jiraiya needed to train her from now on along side Kakashi.

[Sasuke's Training]

"good your coming along greatly with your tai jutsu your nearly as fast as lee is now your almost ready to learn the Chidori tomorrow we will your full speed with out any weights." Kakashi said

"Sensai?" Sasuke began he was feeling something he wasn't used to something was bothering him but he couldn't quite place it. "I think something is wrong I have an uneasy Feeling."

"you felt it to huh I sent Pakkun back to the village to see what was wrong he should be pack soon." Kakashi said.

"But why do I hate her so much but when ever I'm around her I feel like I have to protect her at all costs?" Sasuke asked

"so you are losing your cold heart huh Sasuke?" Kakashi asked "well a lot of time we have conflicting emotions but that doesn't mean we have to change who we are or what we feel we have to do. But if you promise something be sure you keep that promise."

"What ever. I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said walking away he hated how his mind and heart were always arguing now.

With Pakkun's return and briefing to Kakashi he was dismissed Kakashi thought it over and relaxed knowing Jiraiya had everything under control. If anyone could teach Naruko to control the Kyuubi it was Jiraiya though hearing Naruko was in fact a kitsune told him she was a biju and not a jinchuriki which could be more dangerous but with guidance Naruko would be able to control her hatred.

[Keira's Training]

Keira was out side the village in the forest training inside a stream. She had removed her clothing as the was trying to learn to use her chakra to manipulate water which was proving very very difficult it might have been easier had she been trying to manipulate standing water but she chose to use running water she heard the explosion as it was close to where she was training and abandoned her clothes save her kunai holster and the sword she had gotten from Haku which surprisingly enough had changed its shape into a katana something she could use with one or both hands.

Once she arrived at the location the explosion has taken place she saw various Anbu waking up but no one else and no signs of where the explosion originated. The Anbu all looked around and checked their wounds none of them very threatening it seemed the force was more than the actual damage seeing no sign of Naruko but a naked Keira several of them had nosebleeds under their masks and left to report to the Hokage. Bringing Keira along with them.

Once at the tower Hiruzen let out a small chuckle as Keira stood there arms folded as several Anbu tried to lecture her about wandering around naked as well as report that they had lost Naruko and saw no signs of her in the forest only to be told that Naruko was now with Jiraiya for the remainder of her training and that Keira was a very free spirit and she was very good at sexual espionage having passed with the highest scores in that area. The male Anbu all felt a shiver run down their spines at the thought of Keira having the highest scores in the arts of sexual espionage while the women dared not think of the weapons Keira could adopt for such a dangerous combative style of her free spirit and knowledge of the seductive arts.

One Female in particular Approached Keira and the Hokage offering to teach Keira how to combine her knowledge of seduction and her already impressive combat skills. Knowing Keira had been trying to learn water manipulation which could lead to manipulation of other liquids such as poison and healing fluids. Both Keira and the Hokage agreed though Keira insisted on remaining unclothed for the duration of her training which the Anbu agreed as they would be away from anyone who would wish to spy on them.

{Naruko's Training}

Not only had Jiraiya been teaching Naruko to channel her emotions to avoid any dangerous ones he had also been teaching her to use her other chakra in combination with her normal chakra though Naruko seemed to have trouble using both at the same time which proved beneficial when Jiraiya used a seal that would normally render a ninja unable to perform jutsu it was like Naruko had two separate chakra tanks instead of one like most ninja. Which was understandable for a jinchuriki but Naruko was a biju. Though Jiraiya had forgotten Naruko was born human and fused with Kurama so she would still have both chakra reserves.

During the course of her Training Naruko had also learned and signed the toad summoning contract and proven herself worthy to the Boss toad. Who even admitted Naruko reminded him of Minato. As the month drew to a close Naruko returned to the Village a bit more Mature now her tail still unusual and new to her but Jiraiya was confidant Naruko was prepared to face anyone who question her about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto Universe. The only things I have claims to are Keira and changes I make to the original plot line through out the course of this story. Further more as this story progresses I would like to point out that some up coming events are completely different from those found in the anime or manga. So please enjoy this latest chapter.**

**Naruko**

**Way of the Water Dragon**

Chapter 9

The Tournament

As the day of the main tournament started Naruko had gone about her normal routine with one difference she was brushing both her hair and the fur on her tail after her morning shower. Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't returned yet which was suspicious even for Kakashi. Keira had just returned the night before her sword that had originally belongs to Zabuza had changed its again from a katana to a pair of small bladed battle fans something to complement her new battle style as a kunoichi of the seductive arts while still using her original jutsu.

As the fighters all gathered at the arena several of them noticed Sasuke and the one sound ninja were Missing meaning there would be an extra match for one of the fighters. The proctor for the third and last round had been replaced as the one from the preliminaries had been killed mysteriously by a spy but with no leads the investigation was put on hold until after the final exam had concluded.

After a brief reminder and explanation of the rules the fighters went to the upper levels while their were originally ten fighters the sound ninja had disappeared completely and Sasuke was no where to be found and neither was Kakashi for that matter. The first match was called as Shino and Kankoro though Shino was declared winner by default as Kankoro forfeit the match from the upper levels without even going town to the floor. Naruko and Neji had been called to the central grounds though Neji was saying Naruko's defeat was already ensured the moment Neji was declared her opponent though Naruko told him off though Jiraiya who was in the crowed feared that Naruko might let her emotions get the better of her which would not be good.

Though no one seemed to even bother Naruko about her tail yet which was good in a way but also gave Naruko and slight disadvantage in close quarters combat. Which also happened to be Neji's strong point, how many other ways could Naruko be put at a Disadvantage. Kiba who was also in the crowed made a comment about not underestimating Naruko which Neji had done from the start.

As the fight started Naruko who didn't have a strong point when it came to close, ranged, or mid ranged made up for it in determination and a never give up attitude. She opened with a shadow clone jutsu like she always did it happened to be the one thing she could do really well sense she had stolen the scroll back a t the academy and defeated Mizukai with it even Haku had made a note of how advanced that single Jutsu made Naruko of she could combine it with the proper technique.

Neji was confused by this at first as his Byakugan couldn't tell the difference between the four Naruko. As Naruko threw several weapons at Neji he commented that simple weapons would never work against him as he spun at a high-speed deflecting the weapons that had come at him from all angles revealing his nearly 360 degree vision this made Naruko questions herself for a moment until her remembered her training with Guy and her two jutsu that until now she had never used in combat.

Naruko concentrated her chakra into her vocal cords and took a deep breath, Neji saw the build up and came into to attack her making Guy comment that Neji should never get in to close against that jutsu especially sense its Naruko using it. As Neji went to strike at Naruko's throat a very loud roar erupted from Naruko sending Neji across the arena. Naruko went to go for her second attack but Neji was already upon her then used his **8 Trigram: 64 palms ** technique which sent Naruko flying across the Arena this time she couldn't feel any of her chakra She tried to stand and found it difficult. Neji began ranting about destiny and all that stuff about not being able to change ones fate which made Naruko snap and her evil red chakra began filling her body reopening the closed chakra lines.

"Impossible how can you still have chakra!." Neji yelled at her.

"I don't get all the Main house and branch house bull shit you keep yammering about. But don't for one second think that I don't know what it's like to be given something that I cant change or I don't know what it feels like to deal with hardship." Naruko who had until now hidden her ears and tail with a hinge for the exam released it. "All through out my life I was shunned treated like I was a plague. Then Mizukai told that I was the Nine Tailed Fox. At first I just though it was sealed inside my body but then I learned it had been fused with my consciousness and that I really was the fox. You want to know what it's like not to be able to change your destiny JUST ASK ME I'LL BE GLAD TO TELL YOU."

Naruko erupted with chakra again as she used her **Kitsune Senko **moving faster than anyone could see that even Haku would have trouble keeping up with her Demon Ice Mirrors. As Naruko literally beat Neji into the wall Guy jumped down into the Arena to stop Naruko leaving the Proctor to declare Naruko the winner as Neji was in no time soon going to be able to fight. Naruko fled the arena soon after her fight making Hiruzen stand and excuse himself from the Kazekage's company for a short time.

"Naruko?" Hiruzen Called to the girl who was sitting on top of Kage mountain.

"what is it Ji-ji? Come to lecture me about what I did to Neji.?" she asked

"No my dear girl I'm not here to lecture you at all. In fact I come seeking your forgiveness." Hiruzen explained as calmly as he could. He felt the girls pain.

"What for. Everything I was told about myself being the nine tails and how I'm just going to hurt all those I care about so far is coming true." Naruko said she felt like she was betraying her village and herself.

"But you're more than just a mindless Beast Naruko you can feel emotions you know pain and suffering and that made you strong the seal you had kept emotions like anger and hatred at bay allowing only enough anger out to be considered a normal human but you have the potential to overcome your past both as Naruko Uzamaki and Kurama both. I'm sorry I have not been there for you like I should have been like I have been for Keira you are my surrogate grand-daughter I should have been there to teach and guide you. I promise to be there for you from now on until my dying breath." Hiruzen promised Naruko "Come let us go back and watch the rest of the tournament."

As the two returned to the arena Shikamaru had just successfully caught Temari with his Shadow Possession Jutsu then quit the match leaving Temari both shocked and declared winner. The fight after that was supposed to be Sasuke and Gaara but Sasuke had yet to return and Hiruzen allowed the fight to be delayed a but longer allowing Keira and Suiren to fight ahead of them. Hiruzen was curious to say the least of Keira's new skills.

Keira had grown over the past month just as Naruko had her heritage was becoming a bit more clear to those around her though no one would tell Keira who her parents were, well until Naruko saw the the lines on Keira's face and remembered that Pervy Sage had the same lines. Though when questioned further Naruko couldn't remember the name of the man.

Keira sighed and joined Suiren in the arena for their match though Suiren had no intention of fighting and forfeit the match almost instantly though this allowed Shino the chance to fight Keira if he so chose which he opted to fight though Keira wanted to know her heritage that would have to wait she had to fight Shino first. Though she laughed at first the fishermen had adopted calling her the **Water Nymph of the Hidden Leaf** due to her unique control of water and how little she always wore. The nickname had already traveled back to Konaha and some people had started to refer to her by the nickname Just as they had referred to Kakashi as the copy ninja. The fight against Shino didn't last to long as she used her Ice Prison mixed with a sleeping agent to end the fight quickly. After being declared winner and Sasuke and Kakashi finally arriving and Gaara walking down to the arena, the fight everyone was supposedly so anxious to see was about to start but not everyone was ready for what it would entail.

Naruko ran up the stairs with Shikamaru fearing for Sasuke's life but all Kakashi said was to stand back and watch the fight. Naruko was confused of course but turned her attention to the fight to Sasuke. She felt afraid not just for Sasuke but for herself the Uchiha started out as her rival but now was her best friend and with out any seal to protect her from anger and hate she was afraid of what would happen if she snapped like she had with Neji who seemed to have recovered and had forgiven his Uncle.

Sasuke launched straight into tai jutsu his Style was an exact mimication of Lee's own style raising questions from Guy to which Kakashi explained his reasoning for having Sasuke focus solely on Lee's tai jutsu. Gaara seemed unfazed at first until Sasuke got even faster reminding him of Lee's Speed. Sasuke got caught only once but was able to break free and rebound up the wall about half way up as Gaara began talking to himself in a creepy manor saying something about how much tasty blood he's going to feed his Mother, Sasuke began building chakra into his right hand which soon sounded like a thousand birds chirping as Gaara was completely encased in a sand Sasuke launched his attacked screaming out its name: **Chidori.**

As four spikes shot out in trying to stop Sasuke Gaara felt something warm and wet he put his hand to where he felt the warmness feeling the moisture. Then scream that could have rival Naruko on one of her better days in volume.

"BLOOD IT"S MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted from with in the sand

Temari and Kankoro both gripped the railing before the fight could be called on how ever a strange gen jutsu befell every one in the arena who didn't recognize what it was. And the sand Siblings escaped with Gaara as a ninja reported a giant snake attacking from the eastern wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the Naruto universe. I only hold claim to Keira and the changed I make to the story. Again there will be thing in this chapter that have been changed completely from what take place in the anime/manga.**

**Naruko**

**Way of the Water Dragon**

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi woke Naruko and Pakkun bit Shikamaru for pretending thinking he was a lazy excuse for a ninja. He then ordered them to get with Sakura and take chase after Sasuke and Gaara though Naruko asked why couldn't they take Keira instead Kakashi pointed out Keira was in the midst of her own battle against an invading Jonin and his team and would have her hands full for a while, if she even survived the fight.

Naruko simply nodded with a serious look on her face and began giving chase using her nose to follow Sasuke's scent, much to Pakkun's surprise Naruko was a better tracker than he was. While giving chase Kankoro stopped and prepared to fight but Shino stepped forward and said he would fight him to let the others continue the chase. Naruko nodded and gave chase once more Temari had been sent flying by Gaara who was starting to give in to Shukaku. Sasuke had been injured during the fight and was off to the side Sakura rushed over to give him medical care while Sasuke tried to explain how much stronger Gaara was but he was ignored by an angry Naruko.

Keira found herself Surrounded by a jonin and three chunin though she had her doubts she would not let them take another step further into Konaha discarding her clothes entirely with a few simple cuts of the cloth she felt the freedom in her movement. Had her opponents been more interested in sex rather than destruction she probably could have won the fight right there but the look in their eyes was that of killing intent no lust to be found. To Keira the answer was clear Kill them or be killed herself she closed her eyes only for a second but when they opened again no remorse would be found inside her cold ice blue eyes.

Naruko was having trouble with Gaara and Shukaku at first though she discovered his sand was no match for her Lion's Roar or Kitsune Senko. Gaara gave in fully to Shukaku by enter a state of false sleep and with both Sasuke and Sakura's lives on the line Naruko needed help from some one a lot bigger than herself. She Summoned the Boss Toad and asked for his help though initially he refused until his son said how Naruko saved his life from Shukaku before Gamabunta appeared.

Back in Konaha Keira managed to kill two of the chunin fatally in the third and was now fighting the Jonin alone thou she had taken several attacks and was injured pretty badly she was not about to give up. The jonin on the other hand had only taken damage from her Ice Storm Assault and some minor damage from the Twin Water Dragons it was safe to say he was in a better condition to fight than Keira was. Despite her situation Keira took a stance breathing heavily her two fans covered in blood dripping from the many tips.

The jonin took his stance a smirk on his face he could see the death in her eyes knowing she would hold nothing back to protect her village. He launched an attack even though he physically missed her she was cut by the wind blade he had made with his chakra. The thing with wind elemental attacks was the user often used a physical weapon to throw his opponent off thinking to only dodge or block the visible weapon while the wind is left free to do as I the attacker pleases.

As Naruko was Fighting Gaara she managed to forcibly wake him up though both were almost out of chakra completely the both made one last physical blow when they both connected they were both knocked back and fell to the ground and Gaara realized something that made Naruko as strong as she was. She fought for others.

Sakura and Sasuke both now free of the sand Rushed in to protect Naruko from Temari and Kankoro who now came to take their brother.

"Don't worry we aren't going to fight you two were sorry for attacking your village just let us take our brother and go." Kankoro said apologetically sounding like he meant his words.

"Go. And hopefully you all learned something from Naruko." Sasuke said he was serious ready to fight but only to defend his friends.

Keira was engaged in battle with the sand jonin modifying her ice prison to act like an armor that moved as if she was wearing nothing at all, sense technically she wasn't wearing anything and the armor was more like water than ice constantly moving around her body. Even though the order to fall back and retreat had been given the jonin had ignored it now more than ever wanting to kill Keira who had given him some serious wounds. Though he was denied that pleasure of killing her as Kakashi, Guy, and Anko all appeared in front of Keira and formed a defensive line between her and the Jonin.

"Leave now or we wont hesitate to kill you." Kakashi said coldly almost as cold as Keira's eyes were.

"Fine but I will get my vengeance against that girl." the jonin declared though this was met by Kakashi, Anko, and guy all attacking him with deadly jutsu techniques.

As the man fell to the ground so did Keira exhausted and severely wounded .she was quickly rushed to the medical center for treatment where Haku had been tending the wounded throughout the invasion. Seeing Keira's critical condition she had to smile at how Keira had discarded her clothing during the fight she was in. Haku quickly began healing some of the more serious wounds to stabilize Keira to prevent her from losing any more blood then went about mending the minor wounds. As Sasuke and Sakura brought Naruko into the same med center Haku directed them to Keira's room and to put Naruko in the extra bed in there.

{Hokage vs Orochimaru}

The fight between the Hokage and Orochimaru was intense spanning the entire duration of the invasion it was only the sealing of Orochimaru's hands that ended the fight and invasion but it wasn't as easy as it sounds. The two ninja were closely matched though out the fight though Orochimaru threw Hiruzen a curve ball with his reanimation Jutsu causing Hiruzen to summon the Monkey King Enma. Who did help but that alone would not defeat the first and second Hokage.

The fight was tiresome Enma had turned into a staff like weapon which Hiruzen used expertly. And Orochimaru was using his Sword. While difficult Hiruzen managed to hold his ground but was unable to free the first two Hokage before him. He decided he would use the jutsu the fourth had used to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruko and made two shadow clones to allow him to also seal the first two Kage but before he could a younger female emerged from the ground in front of Hiruzen.

"I will take it from here Sarutobi-sensei." the woman said in an eerie voice one Hiruzen knew despite it sounding more feminine and less sinister than the man before them both.

"Orochimaru?"Hiruzen began to question.

"Not anymore I left that behind and that is who you see before us I am no longer than man." the woman said. "but for now your wounds need tending and you can not defeat them alone."

"So be it. Help me Now and we can discuss this later." Hiruzen said

The two of them stood firm Orochimaru gave his evil laugh "So you decide to grace us with your presence after all Orochimara."

"I should have killed you when we became two different beings guess I have my Sensei's compassion after all." Orochimara said.

Guess I get to kill you both today after all." Orochimaru laughed evilly again.

The tag team of Hiruzen and Orochimara easily defeated the first and second Hokage then set their sight's on Orochimaru himself. The two of them performed a two part jutsu to ultimately seal both of Orochimaru's arms turning them a dull dead gray color. With Orochimaru Furious he launched a final attack that was deflected into the ground causing him to call of the invasion and retreat vowing vengeance on them both though Hiruzen was gravely injured from the last attack.

Orochimara quickly called for a medical unit as she tried to bandage Hiruzen's wounds the few ninja who saw what happened quickly sent off tor Haku as Hiruzen gave Orochimara his Blessing to return to the Leaf Village and asked her to deliver a message to Naruko to which Orochimara agreed to as Hiruzen gave his last breath and a severe crack burst open on the Hokage monuments mountain face across his image telling the village of his fate. By the time Haku arrived the Hokage had passed away leaving a crying Orochimara laying the third's head down softly standing to walk away.

It would be some time before the reason of Orochimara's choice to split from Orochimaru but she hoped it wasn't to late to help Konaha from the danger that lay ahead of them. She found her old Comrade Jiraiya to tell him of the Hokage's death and explain that she was not an enemy of Konaha and that she had to talk to Naruko. Jiraiya suspicious at first reluctantly agreed to take the Snake woman to Naruko though Jiraiya would watch her every move for any signs of trickery.

"Naruko." she began "I have to deliver a message to you from the Hokage."

"What?" Naruko asked Jiraiya was unsure of the whole situation especially if the message was bad news.

"He is Sorry to have broken his word to you so shortly after making it but he gave his life to make sure you could live." Orochimara said softly.

Naruko felt everything inside of her shatter she had always looked up to the third Hokage even if he was never there for her she payed the closest attention to the lessons about him and his history for the village. She didn't feel anger or rage she just felt alone worse than the feeling from the academy she felt sadness in this loneliness her anger was not at the old man but at the person responsible for killing him her eyes betrayed this anger but then betrayed her sorrow and her tears as she began to creak down and cry for the loss of her Surrogate grand father.

A funeral was held the following morning for the third Hokage and everyone who was able to attend was there even Naruko in the black ninja clothes that was right for this kind of thing and everyone who couldn't give their respects to someone else to say in their stead though some were still unconscious and some shared the same fate as the Hokage. Even Orochimara stood among the crowed gathered to five their respects to the departed Hokage and others in the black funeral armor of the leaf.


End file.
